Luan Loud
Luan Loud is one of Lincoln's sisters and a ? character of Pokemon Loud Version-Kanto. At 14 years old, Luna is the second-youngest child of Lincoln's five older siblings, as well as the fourth-eldest child in the Loud family. Appearance Luan has prominent buck teeth, which sport silver braces on her upper and lower teeth, and light brown hair worn up in a large ponytail, with a small swirl at the end, held by a yellow scrunchie, with two long protruding hairs sticking out from the center of her forehead. She dresses in a white sleeveless shirt, a yellow skirt with a checkerboard pattern, yellow socks with a line pattern that are worn all the way up, and brown shoes. She also wears three pink flowers, one on her shirt, and one on each shoe, that serve as gag squirt-flowers. Personality Luan is a very goofy and fun-loving girl with an enthusiasm for comedy and making puns. Her goal is to make the world laugh along with her, though some of her material still needs work. She loves pulling pranks on her siblings, and frequently makes puns for every situation, though she gets on everyone's nerves because of it. While Luan laughs at others' humiliations and often comes off as a nuisance to others, she does it with good intentions and does not mean to harm anyone, as she just wants to make people laugh. Though Luan is typically one of the kinder siblings, she utterly loses control when it comes to pranks, particularly on April Fools Day. When April Fools Day comes, Luan becomes ruthless and crazier than ever to the point of being downright evil and psychotic. Luan is rather immature, as she has a childlike fondness for pranking people and laughing at their misfortunes. She is prone to bothering others with her sense of humor while they're minding their own business. Luan's immaturity is also exhibited through her possession of toys of the novelty variety, which are a frequent use in her comedy routine, most especially her dummy, Mr. Coconuts. Jokes and Pranks NOTE: The puns are in italic Calling Home Jokes: * Lori: (in response to hearing that Misty had fallen upon Lincoln, accidentally kissing him) I'm going to tear that girl's head off should I ever find her... Luna: "Easy, Lori. You heard what he said - the whole thing was an accident caused by those Rocket dudes." Luan: "Aw c'mon, Luna - they could end up falling for each other one day. You never know." * Lola: "Here's a better question - who in the world would want to buy filthy, dirty rocks?" Luan: "I don't know, Lola. (grins) But if he's still in business, then his sales strategy must be pretty rock solid, huh?" Damian & Charmander Jokes: * Luan: (After Luna had fallen from the top of their bunk bed.) "Guess you really did wake up on the wrong side of the bed, huh Luna?" The Second Progress Report Jokes: * Luan: (After hearing Lynn and Lynn Sr. electrocute themselves on Lisa's doorknob.) "Looks like Lisa wasn't bluffing about that doorknob of hers. Guess those two were pretty shocked when they found that out for themselves, huh?" Trivia